Reflections
by AngylGrrl
Summary: A whole lotta stuff going on...Shippers include B/W and F/T..PLEASE R
1. The Past Remebered

Chapter 1:  
The Past Remembered  
  
Buffy Summers, a lovely blond headed young woman, was packing up her dorm room for the final time. She picked up a picture of her and a lovely red headed woman, her best friend and lover Willow Rosenburg. Tears were streaming down her face. They were so happy then. She had kept the same room they had always had, but had it as a single after her friend, lover and confidant left.  
  
"It seems like yesterday, Wills," she sighed.  
  
**She watched Willow from a near by tree as they, her friends, waited for her to come to school.  
  
Oh guys, she thought, I don't know whether to stay or go. Xander, you finally got your wish, Angel is history. Oh Willow, I could never tell you that I love you. That I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you.  
  
She looked down at her duffel bag and knelt beside it. As she stood up, a hand gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Don't," a familiar voice said.  
  
She turned quickly and stared in awe. It was like looking at a mirror, only this one showed an older version of her.  
  
"What," she asked.  
"Listen, Buffy, I am yourself from another time. You run away and lose what ever you had with Willow. If you leave, she will die. No, not now, but in the future. You blame yourself and leave Sunnydale to rot. You leave your mother and your friends to die. Trust me, I know. I'm your future self."  
"Willow is going to die? How?"  
"Angelus. He returns and he gets his revenge. Come on Anne, you know why you are running. Not because of Angel sure you loved him, but it is that fiery red head that has your heart. She has had it since the day you met. She knows it too."  
"How?"  
"She takes a sword to the heart for you, for me. She dies in your arms, my arms, and the last thing she says is I love you."  
  
The younger Buffy drops the bag and looks back to her friend in the wheelchair.  
  
"I'd almost lost her this time, I couldn't stand if it happened again," younger Buffy said.  
"Go to her."  
  
The older Buffy disappeared and the younger one grabbed her bag and headed to the school.  
  
"Hey Wills," she sheepishly said, dropping her duffel bag.  
"Buffy," Willow exclaimed, then looked over to Xander, "Told you."  
Buffy kneeled in front of her, taking her hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into those lovely green eyes.  
  
"Buff? Why do you have your duffel bag?"  
"I was going to leave, because of what happened."  
"What stopped you?"  
"A realization."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I left, I would be losing the best thing in my life. You Willow."  
"Me?"  
"I'll explain in due time. I am still expelled, so I am going home to talk to my mom."  
"Ok. Buffy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, Willow, always."  
  
Buffy stood up and kissed Willow's forehead. She then grabbed her bag and headed home. Her mother was still dumbfounded by the note. When her daughter came knocking at her door, tears of joy streamed down her face. She hugged Buffy, not wanting to let her go. Finally the two women sat down and had a long conversation. Her mother called the school, and found out that Giles had gotten Buffy re-instated. She would start back the next week.  
  
That night, Buffy headed over to Willow's house. Willow was upstairs in her room. Buffy lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Buffy entered the room, and her eyes feel on Willow. She walked over and sat on Willow's bed.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said.  
"Hey," Willow replied.  
"How are you?"  
"Still kind of scared you know."  
"Yeah, me too. Will, I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Angelus was Angel when I killed him. It's not your fault. I was too late. Acaltha was already opening the portal. It had to be done."  
"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry."  
"I'm ok, honest Will. I was more frightened at the fact that I could have lost you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was going to leave Will, I was going to go and not come back. But something stopped me. My future self stopped me. Made me realize something too."  
"Future self?"  
"Yeah. Came back to stop me from leaving you."  
"Me?"  
"Don't you see Will? Why did Angelus go after you?"  
"Because I could give him back his soul."  
"No, because I was in love with you, because I am in love with you."  
  
Buffy stood up and walked to the window, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"My future self told me how you died, and how I just left after you died. I never told you how I felt because you have Oz, and I was with Angel. It always seems that if something goes wrong, I leave. I pack up and run away. Not this time. I want in, Willow. I want to be with you more than anything I know."  
"Buffy, come back to the bed."  
  
Buffy walked over and sat next to Willow.  
  
"Buffy, when you sat next to me, everything stopped for me. Time stood still. Oz and I are just friends now. It wasn't working. He decided that he was going to head out after high school to figure out how to control his wolf."  
"What are you saying Will?"  
"I love you, Buffy Summers. You had my heart when we met."  
  
They just stared at each other, smiling. **  
  
Buffy finished packing up her belongings. She then sat down on her bed, holding her head down. She put the radio on, and listened to the song that was on. It was the end of a sad love song.  
  
Oh, this is just great. All I need is my heart re-broken. What did I do? I still don't know. I love her so much. I never thought we'd last this long, but we did. But now, I lost it. Willow. I love you, she thought.  
  
Then one of her favorite songs came on.  
  
"This is going out to all the couples out there that are fighting right now. Love will find a way," the DJ spoke smoothly.  
  
The lyrics haunted her.  
  
Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand  
Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand  
Open up your mind and then open up your heart  
You will see that you and me aren't very apart  
  
Cause I believe, that love is the answer  
I believe, love will find a way  
  
Violence has spread worldwide  
And there's families on the street  
We sell drugs to children, now why can't we just see  
That all we do is eliminate our future  
With the things we do today  
Money is our incentive now, so that makes it ok  
  
And I believe, love is the answer  
I believe, love will find a way  
I believe, that love is the answer  
I believe, love will find a way  
  
I've been seeing Lisa now for a little over a year  
She says she never been so happy, but Lisa lives in fear  
That one day daddy's gonna find out she's in love  
With a nigger from the street  
Oh how he would lose it then, but she's still here with me  
Cause she believes that love will see it through, and they will understand  
And he'll see me as a person, not just a black man  
  
Cause I believe, that love is the answer  
I believe, that love will find a way  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
Love is the answer  
I believe, love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way  
(Blessed Union of Souls, I Believe)  
  
Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes when the song was over and sat up. She grabbed the last box and looked around the room one last time.  
  
"Goodbye, Willow."  
  
She shut the light out and locked the door behind her. She headed down to her black Jeep Cherokee and put the last box in the back. She got in the driver's side and started up the car. She pulled away from UC Sunnydale, hopefully, for the last time. She returned back to her mother's home and unpacked the Jeep. Her mother was so proud that her daughter graduated college. But she was still the slayer, first and foremost.  
  
Joyce, her mom, knew her daughter was still hurting over Willow's departure. Willow had gotten an offer of a lifetime. She was a junior in college when she received the letter. It was from Harvard. They wanted her to help them start up their own demonology department. She and Buffy were still together, and their relationship was very strong, but when Buffy found out about the offer, she shut down. She didn't want Willow wasting her life because of her.  
  
**Willow just stared at Buffy, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, damn it! Why are you closing down on me like this?"  
"Wills, just go. You need to have a life."  
"I told you, I want to help people. You have a good fight here."  
"And you can have a life out there! Go to Harvard Willow. You don't need me."  
"Buffy, don't say that. I do need you. I love you."  
  
Buffy cringed when Willow said that. Buffy knew she would have to stoop really low to get Willow ticked enough for her to leave.  
  
"Well I don't need you! I don't love you! Get the hell out of my life."  
"Buffy you don't mean that. I know you better than that."  
  
She was right. Willow knew everything about Buffy. She knew her strengths, faults, and those fuzzy things that made her cry. She turned towards Willow.  
  
"Go, if not for yourself, then for me. Move on, Wills. Slayers don't have a long life span."  
"You do Buffy! You've lasted this long."  
"And who is to say that I might not live to see graduation. Damn it Will, I want you to go. And I'll do anything to push you away from me so you will go."  
"Buffy?"  
"Damn it, Will, just go."  
  
Buffy walked away from Willow and didn't return back to the dorm till after Willow left. She cried herself to sleep each night after that. **  
  
"Rupert, we have to do something," Joyce said, over the phone.  
"Yes, I agree. Buffy pushed Willow away so she could have her own life. What she failed to realize is, that she was Willow's life. Willow needed her more than anything else in the world."  
"Has Willow called you?"  
"Yes, on more than one occasion."  
"She has called here too. Buffy is dying Rupert."  
"Dying?"  
"A broken heart."  
"They both are. Willow is coming back tomorrow."  
"I know. Rupert, Buffy cries herself to sleep every night after patrol."  
"This is worse than I thought, isn't it?"  
"Yes it has. I mean my phone bills alone are proof enough. She kept calling Angel, and he in turn called her. She even called Willow, just to hear her say, 'Hello.'"  
"Oh dear."  
"Listen, I have to go. I will talk to you later, Rupert."  
"Yes, ok. Talk to you later. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Joyce hung up the phone and it was that right then and there she knew what she had to do. She dialed Willow's number and was hoping to help things.  
  
"Hello," a shy voice answered.  
"Willow?"  
"Mrs. Summers, is that you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, how are you? I was just taking a break from packing."  
"I'm fine Willow. But I am not calling because of me, but because of Buffy."  
"Buffy? What's wrong? Is she ok?"  
"Calm down Willow, she seems fine. But we both know that is not the case. She is so in love with you."  
"I love her so much too. But she pushed me out remember. I didn't even date anyone else."  
"I know, but I think in her own way she thought that she was doing the best thing for you. I mean you still could have gone, if the two of you talked it through in a mature manner."  
"Where is Buffy now?"  
"Out. She goes to work in the morning at a karate dojo in town, then comes home. She eats dinner, then goes on patrol. This is day in and day out. Sometimes she doesn't come home."  
"She still blames herself, doesn't she?"  
"Yes. She knows she pushed you away, but to her it was for a good reason. It was her way of saying I love you, but you deserve a life."  
"I know. Oh goddess do I know. I miss her so much."  
"I know you do. It has been over a year since the two of you talked. I was in her room the other week, and she had a shoe box full of letters written to you."  
"What?"  
"All of them stamped and addressed to your apartment around Harvard."  
"But, she never sent them?"  
"I think she thought you were mad at her. I hear her cry herself to sleep every night. Angel has called to check on her constantly. She even calls him, crying."  
"Oh my goddess."  
"Willow, she needs you and you need her."  
"I'll be home tomorrow. Does she know?"  
"No, she doesn't. Do you want me to tell her?"  
"Tell me what," Buffy asked her mom.  
  
Joyce didn't hear her daughter come home and was shocked to see her standing in front of her.  
  
"Mrs. Summers, give Buffy the phone."  
"Buffy, someone wants to talk to you."  
  
Buffy took the phone away from her mom.  
  
"Hello," Buffy asked.  
"Hey," Willow's shy voice squeaked.  
"Will? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Buffy."  
  
Buffy started to cry. She had missed Willow so much. Buffy could hear Willow crying on the other end.  
  
"Gods Will, I miss you."  
"I miss you too. But I am coming home tomorrow."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I want to get back together with you Buffy. I have never stopped loving you."  
"I never stopped loving you either. Do you really want to get back together?"  
"Yes! You are all I have ever wanted or needed. You pushed me away, and I stayed here till the end of my senior year. The program is up and running, and I am ready to come home to you."  
"But what about your life?"  
"Buffy, haven't you figured it out by now? You are my life. There hasn't been a day that I have not thought about you. It has been too long. It has been over a year Buffy. We were together since our senior year in high school. Your mom told me everything, Buffy. About the letters you never sent. About Angel calling you and you calling him crying. Goddess I love you Buffy Summers, I want to be with you forever."  
"Willow, what are you saying?"  
"You'll find out tomorrow, I promise. I need to go though. I have to pack up the rest of my clothing. I love you. My plane arrives around 12 PM tomorrow. Be there?"  
"Anything for my Wills."  
"I love you Buffy."  
"I love you too."  
"See you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy heard the phone click on the other end and dropped to her knees. She was sobbing as her mother came over to her and held onto her. She helped her daughter upstairs and laid her into bed.  
  
"Sleep now baby. Tomorrow you will be whole again," Joyce whispered as she left the room.  
  
Buffy fell into a dreamless sleep. She woke at sunrise and headed to the shower. She just let the warm water engulf her body as she slumped against the wall. She got out after awhile, then headed down stairs. Joyce was up as well. She watched her daughter act as if she was in a dream state.  
  
"Buffy?"  
"Yeah mom?"  
"I'll drive you to the airport to pick up Willow."  
  
Buffy walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you. I don't think I could have done it myself."  
"Its ok. Everything is going to be ok."  



	2. A New Day

Chapter 2  
A New Day  
  
Joyce and Buffy left around 10 AM to head to the airport. They had to make a stop at the flower shop first. Buffy bought a dozen white roses for Willow. They reached the airport around 11:30 AM and looked for Willow's flight. They found the gate where she would be coming from and headed towards the gate. Buffy sat anxiously staring at the gate her beloved. About ten minutes after 12 PM, Willow's plane arrived.  
  
Willow was nervous walking through the gate. How would she react to seeing Buffy for the first time in almost a year and a half? Buffy stared at the gate and stood up when she noticed people. She held the roses in her hand as she looked for her fiery red head. And as if time stood still for them again, they both saw each as if for the first time in over a year.  
  
Willow walked slowly towards Buffy. Tears formed in both their eyes. Willow dropped her carry on and pulled Buffy in for a tremendous hug. It was like the past year and a half were erased from their history, and all they needed to focus on was their future.  
  
"Willow, never, ever let me push you away again."  
"I wouldn't dream of being away from you for another minute Buffy."  
  
Joyce walked over to the two young ladies and smiled.  
  
"Welcome home Willow."  
"Thanks Mrs. Summers."  
"No, thank you Willow."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you have made my daughter the happiest woman in the world."  
"Thanks Mrs. Summers."  
"Please, call me Joyce."  
"Ok, Joyce."  
"Hey Wills," Buffy asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?"  
"Here? In public?"  
"I don't care who knows that I love you."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Well before you kiss me, I have something to ask you."  
"What?"  
"Well I know we've been apart for over a year, but that has only made me love you more," Willow said, as she dropped to one knee.  
  
She pulled out a silver ring, which was shaped like a dolphin, with a blue green stone.  
  
"Marry me, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy stared in shock, along with Joyce. Tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Buffy squeaked.  
  
Willow took Buffy's hand and slid the ring on it. She then stood up and kissed Buffy right on the lips. Joyce smiled at the two girls, and to this day both of them swore they heard her mumble, 'Bout damned time.' They got Willow's things and drove her home. Later that night, there was going to be a get together at the Bronze. Everyone would be there. Xander and Cordelia, yes she had finally came to her senses and hooked up with Xander. Anya had split by this time. So that was a total plus. Oz and his wife Emma, he met her while in Tibet. Tara, Willow's good Wiccan friend, and ex baddie Faith would also be there.  
  
Tara did Faith some good. She taught Faith about the goodness in life. She also taught Faith about love. They really made a cute couple. Faith had met Tara when she returned to Sunnydale, after being released from prison and into Angel's custody. She was mentally insane and Angel helped her to find the right path. She came back to apologize to Buffy and to prove that she was worthy of being a slayer again. This happened when they were sophomores in college.  
  
**Buffy stared at the young women with dark brown hair on her doorstep.  
  
"Faith," Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, B, its me."  
"How? Why?"  
"Buffy, its ok. I'm ok. Angel helped me. I was found to be mentally insane and Angel promised to help me. I came back to apologize for what I did to you and Willow. Is she around?"  
"Yeah, she is inside with a friend."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Faith and Buffy walked into the living room, and that is when Faith saw her. Tara McClay was a young woman with blond hair. Willow's eyes popped open when she saw Faith.  
  
"What are you doing here," Willow commanded.  
"Hey, Wills, its ok," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Willows waist.  
"Yeah. I got my head in check and everything. Angel helped me. If you don't believe me, you can call him, Willow."  
"If not Angel, would you believe me," said a familiar voice behind Faith.  
"Cordelia," Buffy and Willow said in unison.  
"In the flesh."  
"What the hell are you doing back in Sunnydale," Buffy asked.  
"Bringing Faith home, and returning home."  
  
Buffy nodded at Cordelia. Faith walked over to the blond girl and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faith."  
"I'm Tara."  
  
Both girls smiled at each other as they shook hands. Willow and Buffy looked at each other and grinned. **  
  
Willow, Buffy, Tara and Faith sat at a table while the others danced.  
  
"You know B, that day plays over and over in my head. To this day, I still feel like I was fated to end up at your door that day," Faith said.  
"Yeah. You two are great together," Buffy said with a smile.  
"Thanks," Tara said, "So you two back together?"  
"Yes, and wellkindasortaengaged," Willow babbled.  
"Repeat that last part in slow motion Wills," Faith laughed.  
"Well kinda sorta engaged."  
"That's what I thought."  
"Congrats, I am so happy for you," Tara said, gleefully.  
"Faith," Buffy started, "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of Honor."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hell yeah B."  
"Thanks."  
"So, Wills, you gonna ask Xander to be your best man," Tara asked.  
"No. I want Tara to be my best lady," Willow grinned.  
"Not your conventional wedding huh?"  
"Hell no," Buffy said, grinning.  
"So, Tara, what do you think," Willow asked.  
"Yes!"  
  
Tara hugged Willow tightly.  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for my sister."  
"Sister," Buffy asked, confused.  
"Wiccan sisters," Tara responded, "Like you and Faith are sisters because you are slayers."  
"Now I see."  
  
Buffy smiled at Faith. She liked considering Faith her sister. Soon everyone was around them, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Emma. Emma was the outsider. These were the Scoobie Gang, and she would soon learn why.  
  
"What's the verdict," Xander asked.  
"Proposal," Buffy answered back.  
"Huh?"  
"Look at the hand."  
  
Buffy flashed her hand with the engagement ring and everyone's face lit up.  
  
"Congrats you two," Cordelia said.  
"Yeah. A toast is in order," Oz said, with a grin.  
"Yeah, to the newly engaged lovers, to the not so engaged lovers and to the old married couple," Xander said.  
"Well, actually," Faith started, "B, I'm honored that you'd have me as your maid of honor and Wills would have Tara as her Best lady, but, I think it should be a double wedding."  
  
Tara's eyes went wide and her face went white. Buffy has a lopsided grin across her lips.  
  
"You mean it," Tara stuttered.  
"Marry me kiddo."  
"Yes!"  
  
Tara nearly jumped on Faith, but Faith balanced herself, not allowing either to fall. Buffy and Willow embraced as well, as they looked at the girls.  
  
"That is the only way we'll have our wedding," Buffy said.  
"What do you mean," Tara asked.  
"I've known that Faith was thinking about popping the question. So when Willow asked me, I figured to ask Faith, and I knew Willow would ask Tara to be apart of the wedding party."  
"Damn, B, you're good!"  
"I know," Buffy said with a grin.  
"So, Oz and Xander, will be the best men. Cordelia and Emma, though we don't know you that well, but we will, will be the maids of honor. It'll be a night wedding, so Angel can give Tara away and Giles can give Buffy away or vice versa, it doesn't matter," Willow said grinning.  
"I stand corrected," Faith chuckled, "That is good!"  
"That is my girl," Buffy said, kissing the red head on the lips.  
"I aim to please. And right now I think every one is satisfied. Now the only two left to get married is Cordy and Xander."  
"We are going to wait, just till we get settled with jobs and a nice apartment, or house," Cordelia said.  
"Good plan," Buffy commented, "Where are you and Faith living, Tara?"  
"Well, I was kinda thinking, since you guys are going to have a big house, we could pay rent and stay there, till we find a place of our own," Tara stuttered  
  
Before anyone got to answer, both Buffy and Faith looked to the door.  
  
"Hey B, you getting the same feeling?"  
"Yeah Faith. Guys stay here. There are stakes and holy water in my bag. Lets go Faith."  



	3. Enter The Warrior and Priestess

Chapter 3  
Enter the Warrior and Priestess  
  
Faith nodded at Buffy and they headed out the door. Their slayer sense was going off like crazy. They stood back to back and looked around. They soon found themselves surrounded by vampires.  
  
"Hmm there is about ten of you and two of us. Fair fight doesn't seem to be in order, huh, B?"  
"For them at least."  
  
Buffy and Faith charged at the vampires. Faith connected her foot to a face with a roundhouse kick. Buffy pulled out her favorite stack and dusted to vampires. Out of know where, a young girl, walks right towards them. One of the vamps grabs her and throws her to the ground and starts kicking her. Buffy flips out, dusting two more vampires trying to get to the girl. Buffy knocked the vamp off of the girl, but she lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Faith took out two more vampires, and the rest retreated. Faith ran over to Buffy, as Buffy kneeled by the girl. They gently rolled her over. Her face and body was covered in blood. Faith checked for a pulse, they found a weak pulse.  
  
"Damn kid, what was she thinking." Faith said.  
"She's new. She was a transfer student at UC Sunnydale. She graduated with me. She doesn't go out at night. She stays inside."  
"Buffy? Faith," Willow called out.  
  
Tara and Willow ran over to the girls. Tara gasped in horror when she saw the girl. Her name was Kat, short for Katrina. She was about 20 years old. Tara had mythology with the girl. She was extremely gifted. All four women knelt by the girl.  
  
"She was just walking towards the Bronze, didn't even notice the vamps," Faith said, anger laced in her voice.  
"She believes in all of these mythological beings, but she came from a sheltered life. I was a friend of hers in college. We had classes together. She never been outside the library, let alone her dorm room," Tara said.  
"So why was she out here now," Willow asked.  
"She graduated top of her class. I think she was just experiencing the world," Tara said, gently stroking the girls face, "She was an outsider, and I felt I had to take her under my wing, like you did with me Willow. I asked her to come here tonight."  
"Tara, this wasn't your fault," Faith reassured her lover.  
  
The girl began to come to. She let out a long sigh, as her head swayed back and forth. She opened her eyes, and quickly tried to get up. Buffy caught her quickly.  
  
"Hey. Hey now. It's ok. Your ok," Buffy spoke softly.  
"What the hell happened," Kat asked.  
"You, my friend, were attacked by vampires."  
"Oh boy."  
  
She fainted again.  
  
"Normal response," Buffy chuckled.  
"Hey, I had just found out that I lived on a Hell Mouth my entire life," Willow said in her defense.  
"I know."  
  
Kat let out a slight moan and opened her eyes.  
  
"I knew they existed," Kat started, she was sitting up now, "I just never really fathomed what they would look like. I figured Hollywood made them to look like evil creatures, but they got it right."  
"What did you expect kid? Barney," Faith said, cynically.  
"For your information, I have studied nosferatu, or more commonly known as vampires. Listen, I know good people whom call themselves vampires, but not the way you think. They are not soulless creatures of the night. There are many different types of vampires you know."  
"Kat, calm down," Tara said, with a soothing voice.  
"It is just that everyone always assumes that they are blood sucking, evil tyrants who want to rule the world."  
  
Kat tried to stand up, only to fall down. She shrieked in pain and grabbed her left knee. Tara tried to help her calm down.  
  
"Hold on, Kat. Faith, go get the car."  
  
Faith nodded and kissed Tara. She then ran off to get their car. Willow and Tara helped Kat up and carried her to the car. Buffy went to get the jeep and told Faith that she'd meet them at the hospital. Buffy sped off to Giles house. She knocked on the door and proceeded in.  
  
"Giles you here," Buffy called out.  
"Yes Buffy. What is it," Giles called back.   
  
He walked out of his kitchen and to his living room, where Buffy was.  
  
"What is it?"  
"This girl, Kat, she was attacked by vampires tonight. Faith and I were fighting them, and she wasn't even near us and they jumped her. Beat her pretty good too, broke her leg most likely. When she came to, she started talking about how there are different types of vampires, is this true?"  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't tell me? Why not?"  
"Because the kind she is referring to is not like the kind you fight. They are day and night walkers. Practically harmless, and they only feed off each other, or those who want to be turned."  
"So she wasn't lying."  
"No. She sounds like someone we want on our side though. Protect her Buffy."  
"I will."  
  
Buffy left and headed for the hospital. She found Willow, Tara and Faith fairly quickly. Kat was having her cuts cleaned and stitched and her leg placed in a brace for the time being. She was put into a wheel chair and finally released. Everyone was really quiet until they got back to Buffy's house. Buffy carried Kat into the house and sat her down on the couch. Faith walked over to her.  
  
"Kat, I just want to say I am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude."  
"Its ok. Faith, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Now I can see why Tara kept coming class all smiles at 8 am."  
  
Both Tara and Faith blushed at the comment, while Willow started laughing.  
  
"Kat, I like your style. So why were you heading to the Bronze? We know to meet Tara, but you were so out of it, so to speak," Faith said.  
"My girl."  
"Your girl?"  
"Yeah. I was supposed to meet her there. I guess she is going to think that I want out."  
"I'll go get her," Tara offered.  
"You'd do that?"  
"Not a prob."  
  
Kat took out her wallet and handed Tara a picture. The girl had dark hair, light eyes and a scar over her right eye.  
"Her name is Erin."  
"Ok."  
  
Tara left and headed back to the Bronze. She entered the club and looked around. The place was still pretty full, but she saw a girl with a white rose in her hand. She looked at the picture and back at the girl. It was the girl from the picture. She walked over to her.  
  
"Are you Erin," Tara asked.  
"Yes. Do you know Kat?"  
"She sent me to get you. Something happened."  
"What? What happened?"  
"She was attacked. Her leg was hurt badly. She is at a friends house."  
"Oh my goddess. Take me to her, please?"  
"Sure thing. I'm Tara by the way."  
"You are the one she always writes to me about."  
  
Tara blushed and they walked out of the Bronze to the car. Tara got back to the Summers' residence and watched Erin bolt out of the car. Tara soon followed and watched the girl kneel by her lover's side.  
  
"Kat, what happened," Erin asked.  
"My cousins attacked me."  
"Your what," Buffy asked.  
"I am the other kind of vampire. You happy to know that you are friends with a vampire."  
"Hold on. Vampires are not allowed, unless welcomed, into a house."  
"I am not that kind of vampire. Cripes! I am good, not evil. I have a soul. I even have a damned heart beat. But, I am a half-breed. I am half vampire half human."  
"Whoa," Willow said.  
"Yeah. My mother was human, but my father, he was a day walker. He told my mother after the fact. After I was born. I was stronger and faster than other kids were. I wasn't normal. I was treated like a freak, till I met Erin. She loved me no matter what the hell I was, and I love her for that fact every day of my life."  
"Kat, calm down. Its ok, I promise," Erin said.  
"It doesn't matter where I go. I will always be haunted of what I am. And befriending the two slayers will go over real well."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Faith asked.  
"I am supposed to kill you," Kat yelled.  
  
Everyone just went silent. Anger was building up in both Faith and Buffy. Their respected lovers felt it too. Willow went to Buffy, as Tara went to Faith. They tried to soothe their lovers.  
  
"She said kill us, right B," Faith asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Hold it," Tara said, sternly, "She also said supposed to. Something tells me she won't."  
"You're right, Tara, I won't. Can't help to follow my heart on this one. Hell I didn't even want to do it. I just wanted to go to college, graduate, and on occasion have passionate sex with my lover. The only reason I was forced to come here was because my so-called father got his ass in debt with some demons and he sold them me. I am a damned slave to those bastards. I ran away, came here to Sunnydale. Finished college, and graduated with Buffy's class. But, this being the hell mouth and all, I was found, and forced into this assignation."  
"What are the consequences if you don't comply," Willow asked.  
"They would have killed my mother, but she's dead. And my father is a bastard, so his death wouldn't matter. They are gonna go after Erin. I'm sorry love."  
"Not your fault," Erin assured her lover.  
"Do you know who these demons work for," Buffy asked.  
"Not really, no. But they always talked about taking a trip to England, and I was forced to England myself."  
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other and cringed.  
  
"The council," Buffy, Faith, and Willow said together.  
"Scary," Tara joked.  
"So this council is all high and friggin mighty huh," Erin asked.  
"They've wanted me dead plenty of times," Buffy said, a hinted growl in her voice.  
"They can do their damned dirty work themselves. I am through," Kat said.  
  
She pulled up her sleeve and they saw a metal implant in her arm. She tried to pull it out, but was shocked. She began to scream in pain and passed out. Erin tried to calm her down, and holds her gently.  
  
"What the hell is that," Faith asked.  
"It's a tracking device," Erin spoke softly, "It can kill her."  
"Oh goddess," Tara said, "and she can't take it out?"  
"We've tried, many times. It kills me to see her like this. We just let her rest now."  
  
Willow got a blanket and laid it over Kat. The five women then proceeded into the kitchen at sat around the table. Erin held her head down, she felt like such an outcast.  
  
"I don't really belong here. Kat and I have been keeping a long distance relationship while I finished up school. She transferred here for other reasons, but she is a good kid. She must have gotten to see who you are from watching you. Cause if she was sent to kill you, she would have done it by now."  
"What do you mean Erin," Willow asked.  
"She couldn't go after Faith because of Tara. She must have known that Buffy had you. She has killed many in her life, mostly demons and half-breeds. This was the first time she was asked to kill a human. I knew she couldn't do it. I know her too well. She is a good kid, you have to believe that."  
"I do," Tara said, "I spent time with her when I wasn't with Faith. I did for her what Willow did for me, and what Buffy did for Willow. She is an awesome writer, talented singer, and she is a great person, she is just really shy."  
"So how do we help her," Buffy asked.  
"Honestly I do not know. But, if worst comes to worst, I do have a back up plan."  
  
Erin bent over and pulled a dagger from underneath her pants. She laid it atop of the table. Its handle was made of wood, and the blade was made from a type of crystal.  
  
"You can't be serious," Willow said.  
"They will drive her mad with that thing in her arm. We've talked about it. If they force her to kill, then I will take her life, along with mine."  
"You can't be serious," Faith spoke sternly.  
"I am. Sorry, but discussion on that is closed."  
"The hell it is," Buffy started, "First and foremost I will get those damned bastards to release her. They should do their own damned dirty work. I like her, I do. She is a good kid; we can all see that. I know someone who might be able to help us."  
"Who," Erin asked.  
"Angel."  
  
Willow nodded. Erin just held her head down even more.  
  
"What about Giles," Faith asked, "Should we call him?"  
"Yeah. He might be able to help us too. Wills, use your cell phone to call Giles and I am gonna go call Angel," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy walked over to the telephone and dialed Angel's number.  
  
"Hello," Angel said.  
"Angel? Hi, its Buffy."  
"Hey Buffy, how are you?"  
"Good. Listen we need your help. There is a girl here who was sent by demons who work for the council to kill Faith and myself."  
"Interesting. Let me check some things out here, and I'll be there tomorrow night."  
"Thanks Angel."  
"Welcome. Oh and by the way, congratulations."  
"You knew?"  
"Yup. See you tomorrow night."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and walked to the fridge.   
  
"Anyone want anything," she asked.  
"Soda if you have it," Faith said.  
"Me too," Tara said.  
"I'll take one," Willow answered as she put her cell phone away, "Oh and Giles is on his way. Your mom should be here soon too, right?"  
"No, she was called to the gallery for a late shipment," Buffy answered, "Erin, want anything?"  
"No thanks," Erin said, somberly.  
  
The sadness in her voice nearly broke Tara's heart.  



	4. A New Problem

Chapter 4  
A New Problem  
  
"Hey Erin, come out side with me and talk ok. You need to get your mind off of all of this," Tara said.  
"Ok."  
  
Tara and Erin walked out side and sat on the patio chairs.  
  
"She talks about you, you know," Tara said.  
"Kat?"  
"Yes, of course Kat. How did you get that scar? She never told me about that."  
"It happened when Kat was still home. We went clubbing and this guy started hitting on me. Kat told him to bugger off, that I was taken. He called us dykes and left us alone. But we didn't know he was waiting for us outside. When we left we ran into him again. He punched her across the face, knocking her to the ground, then grabbed me. He took out a knife and did this. He told me it was a reminder, that guys like him would rape a girl like me."  
"Did he rape you?"  
"No. I lied when I said Kat has never taken a person's life before. She tackled him to the ground when she got her strength back. They struggled for the knife and she shoved it into his heart. She became so withdrawn after that. She honestly didn't want to kill him."  
"That was self defense Erin, you know that."  
"I know, but it still eats at her some times. She used to wake up from terrible nightmares and I would soothe her."  
"Sounds like you have something in common with Willow and I."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Buffy and Faith have terrible nightmares, we soothe them too. Earlier you said 'oh goddess', are you Wiccan?"  
"Aye. Kind of ironic that here I am, surrounded by three warriors and two mages."  
"I know what you mean. If this is a prophecy, I am going to scream. I am so sick of those."  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"Prophecy you say? I think it is, or the three sisters known as Fate have decided to play this upon us. This was meant to be," Erin said.  
"Wise too."  
"I try."  
  
Tara hugged Erin and then they headed inside. Giles was already there. He had looked at Kat's arm and was in the kitchen with Faith, Buffy, and Willow. Erin looked over to the elderly man and nodded slightly.  
  
"Giles was just about to tell us what that thing in her arm is," Buffy said.  
  
Erin sat next to Tara and looked at Giles.  
  
"Yes, well, it is a tracking device, as Erin explained to you all earlier. But it is also a controlling device. They can kill her in an instant. It is what the council uses for the demons they capture. But why would they do that to her, I can not fathom."  
"Because she is a day walker, that's why. A half breed," Erin said, anger laced in her voice, "They were going to use her father, since he was a full day walker, but they decided to use her instead."  
"Erin, calm down ok," Tara said.  
"It's just so hard. I have to see her hurt day in day out because of that damned bloody council."  
"It's ok, Erin. We'll figure something out, right Giles," Buffy said.  
"Well, yes, we'll do everything in our power to help her."  
"I could hack into the council data base and see if there is a removal process," Willow said, with a smirk.  
"Is that safe," Giles asked.  
"Trust me. I can hack into the school system and not got caught. I have hacked into the city's mainframe. I'll use so many different locations that it'll make their heads spin."  
"Just be careful."  
"As always."  
  
Willow walked out and hooked up her laptop, using her cell phone to access the internet. She began doing her thing. Erin went back and sat on the floor next to Kat. She held her hand, and kissed it gently. Faith, Buffy, Tara and Giles were still in the kitchen.  
  
"So, Kat is a half breed, correct," Giles asked.  
"Yes. From what we've gathered from Erin and Kat, her father got into some serious trouble, so he gave his daughter to demons, whom just happen to work for the council for some reason. She was sent here to kill us, because that is what the council wants," Buffy stated, "But she told us she can't kill us. She cares about us, you know. So why in the hell does the council want us dead?"  
"Because you have surpassed all of the expectations of the slayer. You don't work alone. You have a love life, with a powerful witch, or mage. That is both you and Faith. You are a great team, along with your loves."  
"But where does this factor in Erin and Kat," Faith asked.  
"Three warriors and three witches," Tara spoke softly.  
"What Tara," Buffy asked.  
"It was in an old fairy tale I read, about three warriors and three witches. They were lovers, paired off with their equal match. Buffy matches Willow. Faith matches myself. And Kat matches Erin. They used their collective powers to destroy a powerful foe. A foe that only one of the pairs faced before."  
"Angelus," Buffy said.  
"It can't be. That would mean Angel," Faith started.  
"No. Angel has his soul permanently. Angelus needs a vessel, someone that has a weak soul, but strong body. Or a demon," Giles stated.  
"Well at least Angel is safe," Buffy sighed.  
"Quite so. You said he'd be here tomorrow night, right?"  
"Yes."  
  
Giles nodded. A few more moments of silence, till they heard Erin scream. Buffy and Faith jumped up and ran to the living room. There they saw two demons standing in the living room. Erin was laying over Kat to protect her.  
  
"Excuse me, morons, get the hell out of my house," Buffy snarled.  
"We will, once we have the girl," the ugly green one said, "I am Manix. This is my associate, Kresiaz. She is our property."  
"No one is your property. In our country, slavery is forbidden," Faith said angrily.   
"We have a contract," Kresiaz said.  
"Fuck that! She is staying here," Faith growled louder.  
"And who are you to stop us," Manix chuckled.  
"We, you ugly piece of shit, are your worst nightmare," Buffy spoke, calmly.  
  
Oh shit, Willow thought, Buffy is really pissed off.  
  
Buffy lunged at Manix and knocked him out the window. Faith went after Kresiaz, and knocked him out side as well. Buffy started to kick Manix in the midsection. She then flipped over him, kicking him square in the back. He fell forward. Faith began throwing punches full of anger at Kresiaz, knocking him into Manix. They quickly retreated.  
  
"We'll be back slayers," Manix screamed.  
  
Buffy and Faith watched the demons run away and then headed back into the house.  
  
"Man, mom is going to kill me," Buffy sighed, as she began cleaning up the broken glass.  
"We'll help pay for it," Tara offered.  
"Yeah, not a prob B," Faith said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
"Hey guys," Willow called, from her computer, "I found something here on Kat."  



	5. Past Revealed

Chapter 5  
Past Revealed  
  
Everyone came over to Willow, except Erin and Kat.  
  
"It says here that Katrina Williams, age 21, was given to Manix and Kresiaz to settle a debt owed to them by Marcus Williams, age 132, her father. Mother, Nareece Williams died a brutal death. The council ordered her death. She was 37. Manix and Kresiaz are our demonic scavengers; known as Scagoes, better called Scavenger demons. They are underworld dwellers. Scagoes are notorious for hoarding human slaves in their underground mines. Katrina, or Kat, is dating Erin Mendall, age 22, a Wiccan priestess. The implant in Kat's arm is to keep tabs on her at all times. Her latest assignment is to befriend, then kill the two slayers and their disgusting lovers."  
  
They stood there in awe. Buffy shook her head and growled softly. Tara was crying in Faith's arms.  
  
"Those bastards. Those damned bastards. They killed her mother and she was to kill our lovers, and us. Oh hell no! I'll be damned if they even try to hurt us, or them for that matter," Buffy growled.  
"I, I don't believe it," Giles said.  
"Giles, we don't blame you, hell you probably didn't even know," Faith said.  
"Quite right. I didn't know. I am glad you left them Buffy. Also, I am glad that I followed you."  
"Me too. But what does this have to do with Angelus?"  
"Well," Willow continued, "It said that once Manix or Kresiaz find a certain relic in our area, that they'll be able to summon the hellish soul of Angelus, using either body as a vessel to return him to earth."  
"You mean this," Erin said, coming into the room with a book bag.  
  
She opened the bag and pulled out a weird shaped rock, that looked like a demon mixed with an angel.  
  
"It is called the demonic angel. It is used to summon the foulest of creatures," Erin explained.  
"How did you get it," Faith asked.  
"Kat. She found it. She knew if she got rid of it, she'd save you for now."  
"She is one smart kid," Willow said.  
"Yeah. She did exactly what you did, hacked their mainframe and got the information. But the stuff on her mother, she didn't expect."  
"Poor girl," Tara said, "Her life is hell compared to what we go through."  
"Its worse. The world out there is worse. Drugs, AIDS, and people dying on the street. Where we grew up, we saw all of these things. It's like that song by Billy Gilman, One Voice. 'We need some help, down here on earth. A thousand prayers, a millions words, but one voice was heard.' I think every time I hear that song, that it is her voice that is being heard, cause all she does is fight for a better tomorrow, like all of you."  
  
Erin gave the statue to Giles and left them alone. She sat back down by Kat, not wanting to leave her side. Buffy walked over to Erin and sat next to her.  
  
"Erin, I swear to you, we'll help her," Buffy spoke softly.  
"I know. I trust you guys."  
"Well I think we should all get some sleep. Buffy, you and Faith should at least board up the window for the night," Giles said.  
"Yeah, come on Faith. Boards are out back."  
  
Buffy and Faith went out back and got two large flat boards. They put them over the broken window and hammered them securely to the frame. Erin was already asleep on the floor next to the couch. Giles went to the recliner and got comfortable. And then the two couples went upstairs.  
  
"You guys can take the guest room next to mine," Buffy said to Tara and Faith.  
  
They nodded and headed into the room, shutting the door. Willow and Buffy went into her bedroom and just crashed on the bed.  
  
"So much for a great homecoming," Willow chuckled.  
"Could have been worse."  
"How so?"  
When I think of the answer, I'll tell you."  
  
Buffy snuggled into Willow and they fell asleep instantly. For some reason, both Willow and Tara woke up and headed down stairs. They knew the other was there, but their focus was on Erin. They could tell she was struggling with a nightmare that her lover was having.  
  
"Connected dreams," Tara said softly.  
"Yeah. Like our warriors and us. Do you think this has to do with that story you told us about?"  
"Yeah, Willow, I do."  
  
Tara knelt by Erin with a cool cloth and wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood up and went by Willow's side.  
  
"What ever is causing this pain for Kat, is similar to what hurts Buffy and Faith. And it's effecting Erin like it does us. Maybe we can help her control her powers, that info on her said she was a priestess," Tara said, once again in a soft tone.  
"Yeah. Man, Joyce is going to flip when she sees all these people in her house."  
"Well at least Xander and Anya aren't together and here, using her bed."  
"As good old Xander would say, and I quote, 'Scary Visual Place!'"  
  
They two girls chuckled softly and headed back to bed. They woke up the next morning alone in their own respected beds. Faith and Buffy always got up before them. Today was no different. Good thing they did get up early, cause when Joyce came home, there was a lot of explaining to do. Especially because her front window was boarded up, and two strange girls sleeping on the floor and couch. Buffy, Giles, Faith and Joyce were in the kitchen, talking about what had occurred the night before.  
  
"So, the girl on the couch was attacked by vampires and the girl on the floor is her girlfriend," Joyce asked.  
"Yes. The girl on the couch is Kat, and the one on the floor is Erin. Kat's father owed some demons a big debt, so he gave them Kat to pay off the debt," Buffy said.  
"So basically she is a slave," Faith added.  
"Yeah. She does odd jobs for these two demons, but there is a catch. They work for the council. The very same council that I used to work for before I turned may back against them. Her latest assignment was to kill Faith, Tara, Willow and myself. She couldn't though, because she could understand our love," Buffy said.  
"That is horrible. Making that poor girl a slave," Joyce sighed.  
"Well it gets worse. Those demons are the after her, and that is why the window is boarded up. They came here for her, but Faith and I disposed of them. According to her and Erin, there is a tracking device implanted on her arm. Also, she is a half-breed. She is half vampire, half human."  
"What type of vampire?"  
"A day walker," Giles chimed in, "A more evolved group than our vampires here. They are not hell bent on destroying everyone and everything. They have their souls, and only take those who want to be apart of their society. And they only drink from those whom are willing or are their own kind."  
"So she is a good guy," Joyce asked.  
"Yes."  
"And isn't going to hurt my daughter?"  
"No," Erin said, as she walked into the room.  
"Erin, are you ok," Buffy asked.  
"Couldn't sleep anymore. It's just really hard sitting by her side, waiting, hoping for her to wake up."  
"I understand," Tara said behind her.  
"Yeah, Tara and I know that feeling all too well," Willow answered.  
"Well, now everyone is up, except Kat," Giles said.  
"I'll make breakfast, I'm Joyce by the way," Joyce offered.  
"I'm Erin."  
"I'll help you with breakfast," Faith said.  
  
Tara, Willow and Erin went out back again and sat in the warm sunshine. Erin just closed her eyes and allowed the warmth to help soothe her own soul.  
  
"Do you share your dreams often," Tara asked.  
"Yes. How did you know," Erin replied.  
"Instinct. We woke up, both of us, and went to your side," Willow said.  
"Ever since we joined it has been that way."  
"Joined," Tara asked.  
"A Wiccan ceremony to bind to lovers together, it's similar to hand fasting. I take it that you and your lover will have a more traditional setting, for both weddings."  
"How did you know," Willow asked.  
"Easy. Lovers glow is always easy to spot."  
  
Both girls blushed.  
  
"You, Willow, asked Buffy and Faith asked Tara."  
"You are amazing, you know that Erin," Tara said.  
"Aye, I know. And I know your question; yes I am a priestess. But she will not allow me to enter her dreams to save her. She tells me that it is her battle. And I do not betray her trust in me."  
"We understand. It took both Faith and Buffy a long time to let us help them. She may allow you, one day," Willow said.  
  
Erin stood up and walked a bit away from the other two. She held her head down; tears silently fell from her eyes.  
  
"All I want to do is live a normal life, so to speak, with her. I have known her for six years, been with her for four years. We've been joined for three years. She loves it out here, and I can see why. I like it here too, and I already found great friends, for just knowing you a day. I wasn't happy where we were before, but I am happy here."  
"We like you too, Erin, and I am saying that cause I know Wills feels the same way I do," Tara said, "And Faith and Buffy know exactly what your love did for them. She sacrificed herself and you to protect them. And we'll, all of us, will protect you guys."  
"Definitely," Faith called from the back door, "She's starting to wake up."  
  
Erin nodded and walked into the house to Kat's side. Faith looked at Tara and Willow.  
  
"Poor girl. She is so lost, isn't she," Faith asked.  
"Yes and no," Willow answered.  
"Angel will be here at sunset, or a bit after. Cordy went to go pick him up, make it easier on him. Giles knows how to remove the implant, but its going to be tricky. According to what you found on her, the implant has been her arm for almost 7 years. He needs Angel's help to remove it. Poor girl."  
"Come on, let's go check on Kat."  
  
The three girls walked into the house and to the living room. Joyce had made some soup for Kat to eat. Erin was by her side, helping her eat. Buffy couldn't help but feel really bad for the girl on the couch. After Kat ate some soup, she was ready to answer any questions.  
  
"Ok, I know you have questions, I got answers, so go for it," Kat said  
"Well, was your father involved in the council," Giles asked.  
"No, that would be Manix and Kresiaz. They are experimental demons who help them locate new species and artifacts and relics. My father was a heavy gambler and got in way over his head. I was young, so they figured I could be used in helping them. So I settled that bastards debts. They sent me to England to have the implant placed on my arm so they could locate me. I was to follow both the council and the demon's orders. I was used to kill of some day walkers, and other demons. I have only taken a human life once, but out of total self-defense. Erin can vouch for that. To them I am just another piece of trash."  
"And she is right. This scar came from that attack. You can access the police record if need be," Erin said in Kat's defense.  
"I believe you," Tara said.  
  
The rest of the room nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, now that we have that out, why did the council want you to kill Buffy and Faith," Giles asked.  
"Simple, they wanted a new slayer. They knew that could control the new slayer. But I read how Buffy is the best slayer, next to Faith, of course. You are the chosen two slayers, and with your powerful mages at your side, you will be able to close the hell mouth, for good."  
"One final question, what does this have to do with Erin and yourself," Giles asked, again.  
"They need our help," Erin said, helping her lover.  
"How?"  
"Its like the story, that is how," Tara spoke up, "Buffy and Willow have faced Angelus, Faith needs to help Buffy, along with Kat. While Erin, Willow and myself find a banishing spell to finally get rid of Angelus for good."  
"Kat is a fighter?"  
"One of the best," Erin said, "She's fought guys twice her size. Yes she got her ass beat by vamps, but she was out of it. How would you feel if you'd been separated from your lover for over a year?"  
  
Buffy looked over to Willow and smiled.  
  
"I know what that is like," Buffy said, "Giles, she's right. That girl has got some power about her I can sense it. I mean look, most of her wounds are healed, must be a power of the day walker."  
"Super healers, similar to the slayer. My leg will probably be healed in a day or two more. It's a kick ass trait," Kat said.  
"Yeah it is, it helps to relieve the stress of our girls," Buffy said.  
"Yeah it does," Faith added.  
  
They got some glares from Tara, Erin and Willow.  
  
"One day she's been home and I'm in the dog house," Buffy muttered.  
  
Faith chuckled at Buffy's predicament, but realized she was in the same boat.  
  
"So, Buff, who'll take the couch, you, me or Kat," Faith asked.  
"Hey, I am on this couch till I need to use the bathroom or until I can walk on my leg," Kat said, with a slight growl, "Erin, could you help me to the bathroom?"  
  
Everyone chuckled at the comment. Erin helped Kat off the couch and up to the bathroom. When she came downstairs, she was walking without the brace around her leg. Her leg was feeling much better, and it wasn't broken. She could put her weight on it, but Erin still helped her.  
  
"So I guess the couch is free now," Buffy joked.  
"No, its still mine," Kat grinned.  
"And how do you see that?"  
"One, I am faster than you slayer."  
"And two?"  
  
Kat snapped her fingers and she was back lying on the couch.  
  
"Our lovers aren't the only ones with powers."  
  
Kat smiled a cheshire grin at Faith and Buffy, and all three witches began to laugh. The two slayers were just outdone by kid. Even Giles and Joyce found this amusing.  
  
"For the first time, I think you've knocked the words right out of their mouths," Giles chuckled.  
"Laugh it up. We'll get her, one way or another," Buffy said.  
"I'm waiting," Kat said, with an evil grin.  
  
Erin knew her lover was up to something, so she went to her side and sat next to her. Then within a mere second, Buffy and Faith were reduced to their undergarments and their clothes in a pile in front of them. Giles turned all sorts of red while the two slayers grabbed their clothes and ran up the steps. Tara and Willow were rolling on the floor laughing at their lovers' undressed state.  
  
"You are an evil one," Erin said to Kat.  
"You still love me though."  
"Of course."  
  
Then Erin met Kat's lips with a simple kiss. A few moments later the two defeated slayers came back downstairs, clothed.  
  
"Still want to get me back," Kat asked.  
"Who knows. But good jokes. You'll have to use that one on Xander sometime," Buffy grinned.  
"Sure thing."  
"Man, who knew you had magic," Faith said.  
"I did," Erin said, "I taught her how to focus it."  
"You two are truly amazing," Giles said.  
"Thanks. I think we should head back to my apartment," Kat said.  
"No," both Buffy and Faith said.  
"They are right. You should stay here or at my place, where it is safer," Giles said.  
"But it doesn't matter where I go, those demons will find me!"  
"Yes, that is true, but once we remove the tag, you'll be safer."  
"Yeah, listen to us. We've dealt with demons for a long time. I know you can protect yourself and Erin can do the same for herself, but this is our town, and now our problem. It's our problem now because you are our friends, and we'll look out for you, cause we know you'll look out for us," Willow said.  
"Thanks, that is really awesome to know, you know. I mean most of my family is gone. Hell, to me, my father is dead. He let them kill my mother, to me that is worse than death."  
"Hey, its ok. Honest. We'll help ya through this," Faith said, walking to Kat.  
  
She placed a hand on Kat's shoulder.  
  
"I promise."  
"Thanks Faith. Sorry about the little joke."  
"That's cool. Like Buffy said, pull it on Xander, he'll flip."  
"No prob. Can we go back to the Bronze?"  
"Not tonight," Buffy said.  
"Why not?"  
"Angel will be here soon. He is my ex before my Wills here he can help though. He is a vampire, but has a soul. He'll be here at nightfall, with Cordelia and Xander."  
"Hopefully Xander will survive the trip," Willow chuckled.  
"True, those two never got along. But if it's for a greater good, I think he can do it."  
"Besides, Cordy has got the boy whipped," Faith added.  
  
This made everyone, including Joyce and Giles to laugh. Faith escorted Kat back to her apartment to get clothes and back to the house. Kat then cleaned and showered up. By now it was about 2 in the afternoon. Kat seemed much better. Erin never left her side though. She would always be protective of her lover. Everyone could understand that. Sometime around 3, Oz and Emma came over. They figured he could help since he learned to use the inner wolf for good.  



	6. Friends and Family

Chapter 6  
Friends and Family  
  
"So, let me get this straight, she is a half-breed day walking vampire who has a soul and heartbeat and is dating Erin," Oz said, in a weird summed up version.  
"Basically," Willow answered.  
"Cool. Welcome to the club," Oz said, extending his hand to Kat.  
"Thanks, Oz," Kat said, taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Welcome."  
  
He grinned at her, and she could tell that he was a werewolf. It really didn't bother her, she did have weirder friends than him, and she loved them all. Emma still seemed a little shy to everyone, till Erin went to talk to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Erin, and I totally feel like I don't belong, how bout you."  
"I'm Emma, Oz's wife, and I'll have to agree with you on that comment," Emma chuckled.  
"Well, do you know everyone?"  
"Yes, mostly. Willow, Oz's ex, is now with Buffy. Willow is Wiccan and Buffy is the slayer. Faith is also a slayer, and she is with Tara, another Wiccan. Giles is the watcher. Xander is research boy, and his girlfriend Cordelia. Joyce is Buffy's mother."  
"Not bad. But you forgot Kat and me. We are lovers, and as Oz said, she is a half-breed. She is good with magic, but also she is very strong fighter."  
"And yourself?"  
"I love her, very much. She looked up to me, but I see her as an equal. I am a priestess, though I renounced my position when I joined with Kat. Wicca is still a big part of my life, it always will be."  
"Aye, I know that feeling. I am similar to what you are not a priestess, just a guide, so to speak. I helped Oz confront his inner demon, the inner wolf. He can control his changes now, and uses them for good."  
"So does she. Being a half-breed all she has is her animalistic instincts. I've helped her somewhat, but other half-breeds with the same problem can teach her more than myself. But when she moved, I was afraid she would give into the deepen blood lust."  
"But she didn't?"  
"No. She told me she was close, but my picture would help bring her back. She told me she would stare at it for hours on end."  
"You must be really special to her."  
"She is really special to me."  
  
Kat sneaked over to Erin, quietly and gently wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
"You are so special to me, Erin, more than words can describe," Kat whispered.  
  
Emma smiled at Erin, who was blushing all different shades of red.  
  
"Take care of each other," Emma said softly.  
"We will, and thank you. You know you don't need to feel like an outsider. I mean I know you are hiding something, but that's cool. When you are ready, you can tell us," Kat said.  
"Thanks."  
"Not a prob. Gotta accept everyone who is normal or non-normal. And hell, when you live in a city, like LA or New York, you meet all the weirdoes, and when you are like me, you love every last one of em."  
  
The four couples sat around the living room while Giles and Joyce made dinner. It was a comfort for Kat and Erin to be welcomed into Buffy's home.   
  
"I know that we really haven't been friends for that long, I mean Tara and I have. And I've seen Buffy around campus a lot, had classes with her, and I secretly got to know her. But, I just wanted to say thanks for making me feel like I have a family again," Kat said.  
"Hey, its all good. We like passing the scooby torch to a new generation, even if we are still the scoobs. But we need fresh meat to join us," Willow said.  
"Besides," Tara added, "I always saw you as a sister Kat. You just had that ultimate love for everyone surrounding you. I know you were hired to kill demons and half-breeds, but it doesn't mean you don't care about what you are forced to do."  
"I don't like to kill. Most of the times, I let them start the fight, so I had a reason to kill them. I know that is pathetic, it's the only way I could do it."  
"I understand," Faith said, "I mean yeah, vamps are dead and evil, but sometimes they are old friends and it's hard. Buffy can vouch for that."  
"Totally. It is really hard. I mean it killed me to kill Angel, cause I really cared about the guy, I still do, in a brotherly sort of way," Buffy said.  
"Don't worry," Oz said, "You are totally cool by us. I mean, when I was not able to control my wolf, I went after Willow. That totally bugged me out. But now I can control my wolf, and be friend with people I care about."  
  
Kat smiled, shyly. She then rested her head on Erin's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for accepting my love too," Kat said.  
  
Within a few seconds she was sleeping. Erin chuckled to herself.  
  
"She doesn't sleep much," she said softly to everyone, "When she gets the chance to rest, she does. She usually forces herself to stay up 24/7. Why, I really don't know, but I think she was watching over me."  
  
They nodded in response to her comments. A few minutes later, Kat started talking in her sleep.  
  
"No. Leave her alone. Take me, please. Don't," Kat mumbled, as she waved her hands, "Please, let her live. I'm begging you, please, please, let her live. Take me! Goddess let her live. No, no, NO! Mom, mom NO! Why? Why her? She never did anything to you! I swear on her soul and my life, I will kill you, Travers!"  
  
She sat straight up, nearly jumping to the floor. Luckily Erin caught her, holding her sobbing lover in her arms.  
  
"Damn you, Quentin! Damn you," Kat cried.  
"Shh, sweetie, its ok," Erin said, soothingly.  
  
Everyone watched as Kat crumbled in front of their eyes. Buffy was being held back by Willow, she knew how Buffy felt about Quentin Travers. He made Giles poison her on her 18th birthday. And now, he had killed Kat's mother. Kat sobbed into Erin's body, as Erin soothed her in every way she could think of. She even started singing.  
  
"When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes And all that surround you, Are secrets and lies I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call, Was standing here all along.. And I will take You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through This I promise you  
This I promise you I've loved you forever, In lifetimes before And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore I give you my word I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won And with this vow, Forever has now begun... Just close your eyes (close your eyes) Each loving day (each loving day) I know this feeling won't go away (no..) Till the day my life is through This I promise you.. This I promise you..   
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall) When I hear you call Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all... And I will take (I will take you in my arms) You in my arms And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong) Till the day my life is through This I promise you baby Just close your eyes Each loving day (each loving day) I know this feeling won't go away (no..) Every word I say is true This I promise you  
Every word I say is true This I promise you Ooh, I promise you...(N'Sync; This I Promise You)," Erin sang, very sweetly.  
  
Kat calmed down, and finally woke up. She looked at Erin, and that all the faces around the room. Ashamed, she ran out of the house.  
  
"Shit," Erin muttered.  
"I'll go," Buffy said.  
  
Erin nodded, and Buffy ran after Kat. The slayer was fast and caught her too.  
  
"And where do you think you are going," Buffy asked.  
"I just needed to get away."  
"Did he really kill your mom?"  
"Travers? Yes!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too."  
"Why did you look so ashamed when you ran out?"  
"Cause I let her die."  
"No you didn't. Maybe if I were faster, Kendra would still be alive. Maybe if I sensed the danger, I could have prevented Willow from being forced into a coma from Angelus. Hell, maybe if I could have stood up to Lothos, I would have been able to save Merrick's life. Someone told me that things happen for certain reasons, good or bad. You are here because we need you in our battle. We'll get Quentin back for what he did to you, and to me."  
  
Buffy took her into a hug, as Kat began to cry again.  
  
"We all carry regret with us. But once we find something to have faith in, and to move on with, we can let some of the regret go."  
"I know. I'm scared though."  
"Hey, it's ok to be scared. I get that way all the time. Even Faith gets scared, but we get through it, we all do. We'll work things out, that is no problem, and we'll help you too"  
"Thanks."  
"Now lets get you back before your girl wigs out."  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to run."  
"Its cool. We understand."  
  
They headed back to the house, Buffy noticed it was starting to get close to dusk. When they reached her house, she noticed Cordelia's car in the driveway.  
  
"Angel's here."  
  
Kat nodded and stayed behind Buffy. They entered the house and saw everyone staring at them. Erin rushed over to Kat, holding her gently.  
  
"I'm ok, baby, honest."  
"Good. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you again."  
"Well," Angel said, "as soon as we get that implant out, she should be safer, for the time being. And I know Tara and Willow are working on a protection spell for the two of you and for the house."  
"Good, I am tired of being a damned demon magnet," Kat said.  
"Totally understandable," Buffy added.  
"So here is the plan, Emma, Oz, Cordy and Xander, you guys can get out of here. Buffy and Faith, you guys stay down here, so you can hold Kat down, and I need you to find and sterilize a sharp knife for me. Also, find something to numb her arm. Erin, Tara, and Willow, I'll need the three of you upstairs, and not witnessing this."  
"But," Erin started.  
"No buts Erin, if she knows your down here, she'll worry. You guys should work on an herbal salve to put on the wound after we have it stitched, then you can bandage it, ok."  
"All right."  
"Giles and Joyce, make sure all the windows are shut and put on some music."  
  
Tara and Willow escorted Erin upstairs, while Giles and Joyce did their job. Buffy lead Kat to the table and laid her down, grabbing some ice to help numb her arm. Faith was in the kitchen, sterilizing the knife. Erin sat in Buffy and Willow's room, pacing like a caged animal. Tara tried to calm her down.  
  
"You're not gonna help her by getting yourself worked up. She is going to be fine. She's in good hands, three really strong pairs of hands," Tara said.  
"I know. But it doesn't get any better for me. I hate waiting."  
"That's the worst part," Willow said, "I hated waiting for Buffy to return from patrol, especially during the whole Faith is a bad ass slayer. Sorry Tara."  
"Hey, its ok. She told us all what happened. I mean she came from a really bad back ground, and well, the mayor threw her a lifeline. If only Buffy has convinced her sooner, you know. And we know she has changed for the better."  
"With a little help from you, Tara."  
"Thanks Will."  
  
Downstairs, Joyce and Giles finished closing all the windows and put on some Celtic music. Angel was over by Buffy and Kat, he had some towels and bandages ready. Faith brought the knife in and handed it over to Angel. She then walked to Buffy and helped brace Kat.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, this is going to hurt," Angel said, soothingly.  
"I can take it. Good luck," Kat grimaced.  
  
Angel nodded as she closed her eyes tight. Buffy put a wooden spoon handle in her mouth, so she could bite down on it. Angel soon made an incision above the device and then traced the blade around it. Kat bite down on the spoon as tears dripped down her eyes. Buffy and Faith kept her steady. Soon, he was able to pull it out just a bit. He, slowly, began working on the wires, cutting them gently, not to cause her anymore pain that she was already in.  
  
Upstairs, the three witches were working on an herbal salve to place on the wound. Angel was still working effortlessly on removing the contraption from her arm. After a few more grueling moments, he had it free from her arm. Faith moved over and applied pressure to the open wound. Angel went and handed the device to Giles.  
  
Giles and Angel then went outside to destroy it. Faith began to stitch the wound up, while Joyce went upstairs to get the other girls. Faith was finishing up when they came downstairs and Erin walked quickly to Kat. She checked out the stitches and smiled. She then applied the salve and bandaged it up.  
  
Faith and Buffy then carried her over to the couch and laid her down. They gave her some sleeping pills to rest. Willow and Tara just looked at Erin, who was curling herself up against the couch. Faith and Buffy went back to Tara and Willow.  
  
"We gotta get going," Buffy said.  
"Yeah, still need to patrol, especially with those two dip wads out there, hunting her and Erin. We'll be back late," Faith added.  
"We'll keep a candle lit for you," Willow said.  
"Please do."  
  
Buffy hugged Willow, while Faith hugged Tara. Then the two slayers left the house. Out back, Angel and Giles were talking.  
  
"It's destroyed, right," Angel asked.  
"Ripped to shreds and blown apart."  
"Good. So what's the prophecy this time?"  
"They are going to bring back Angelus. Or so they say."  
"How?"  
"The demonic angel."  
"I heard of it. Whomever possesses it can channel the most foulest of demons into his person."  
"Well, I guess the council had a back up plan, if Kat failed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She was ordered to kill Faith, Buffy, Tara, and Willow. But her heart is too strong and full of love that she could not bring herself to do it."  
"Smart kid."  
"Yes. She is a half breed, but you probably knew that."  
"Yeah. She is a day walker. She is really good with magic, a lot stronger than Tara or Willow."  
"Yes, she showed us that earlier, quite amusing."  
"I'll bet."  
  
Back inside, Tara was watching over Erin as she slept. Willow placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ok," Willow asked.  
"I'll be ok, when I know she is ok."  
"Yeah, poor girls, been through hell."  
"How have you been?"  
"Well, it's been hell the past year. Being away from Buffy was the hardest. I was really happy that you and Faith came to visit, but I wanted Buffy there so bad."  
"I know. Faith would tell me how empty she seemed. And I knew she was empty when I saw her in class. She always had this front, but anyone who knew her really well could see that it was just that."  
"Yeah, I heard. I've talked to Giles all the time, even Joyce. I heard Angel called her all the time checking up on her."  
"Yeah. He even made a few trips here too, not just checking on her, but Faith as well. Kinda like a father, you know."  
"Big brother is more like it, though he is old enough to be their father."  
  
They both chuckled at that.  
  
"Hey, Wills, I was thinking, Faith and I have a lot of money saved up, and well I know Buffy does too, and well I've been thinking, why don't all six of us chip in and buy the old mansion. Re-building shouldn't be too much of a problem and well, I mean, I really don't want them to leave. They feel like family to me."  
"Well, I like the idea, let's discuss with Buffy and Faith and then talk to Erin and Kat."  
"Ok."  
"Besides, I have a feeling a war is coming soon."  
"Yeah, one hell of a battle."  



	7. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7  
The Battles Begin  
  
Buffy and Faith were in the northern cemetery. Buffy was lost in thought, and Faith knew it too.  
  
"Ok, B, spill."  
"What?"  
"I know that look."  
"Ok, ok. It's this whole thing with Erin and Kat. I am really worried about them. And I am also worried about how slow it has been."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I know last night, those vamps decided to show their faces, but that was it, nothing more."  
"Hey. I got an idea."  
"What about?"  
"The six of us, putting all our money together and buying the old mansion."  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's talk to Wills and Tara about it, then Kat and Erin."  
"Good idea. Now, if I were two stupid demons where would I hide?"  
"The old warehouse section. We can check it during the day. Let's get home."  
"Yeah."  
  
Back at the Summers' home, Giles, Joyce, and Angel were in the kitchen talking about the upcoming weddings.  
  
"So, You are giving Buffy away, and Angel you are giving Tara away," Joyce asked.  
"Well that's how they wanted it," Angel answered, "Tara is a sweet kid, and its really a shame that her family treated her that way."  
"Sometimes family goes further than blood," Giles added.  
"Very true. Look at you and Buffy, Rupert, she loves you like a father," Joyce said, smiling.  
"And I love her like a daughter."  
  
Joyce smiled brightly at Giles' remarks. Willow and Tara had just made their way into the kitchen and went over to fridge.  
  
"Is everything ok," Giles asked.  
"They are still sleeping, and the slayers haven't come back yet," Tara said.  
"Are they all right?"  
"I fear the worst for them, actually. They are connected more than I have ever seen two people. Dreams are almost intertwined, and its like, oh I don't know. It's just so hard to see them in so much pain, all because of a bastard of a father."  
"Well, I don't see the worst happening for them, Tara. They now have four very grateful and loving people in their lives. And I would say that their lives are going to be better now, that you guys have taken a liking to them," Angel said.  
"I agree," Giles added, "though it seems like they've been through a tremendous amount of hell, with all of you, they will make it, without a doubt."  
  
Willow just nodded in agreement. Just as they stopped talking, the two slayers came in through the back door. Willow and Tara went to their sides. Buffy smiled at them.  
  
"Any luck," Giles asked.  
"A very slow and quiet night. We are going to check the warehouse distract in the morning. Better in the day light, gives up the advantage," Buffy said.  
"Good call. You'll be able to get the upper hand."  
"Yeah. Tara, Willow, we need to talk to you," Faith said.  
  
Faith, Buffy, Tara, and Willow went into the dining room, and sat around the table.  
  
"Ok. What's up," Willow asked.  
"How would you like it if all of us, including Kat and Erin, moved into the mansion," Buffy said.  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other, then burst into laughter.  
  
"What," Faith asked.  
"Tara and I were talking about this earlier. We were going to talk to you two about it, when you got home."  
"Well, I take it you agree then," Buffy asked.  
"Yup," Tara answered.  
"Good. We'll talk to them in the morning. Let's get some sleep!"  
  
The four girls went to their rooms, and snuggled up against their other. The next morning, Tara, Willow, Faith and Buffy headed downstairs. They noticed Erin and Kat were not on the couch. Buffy ran to the kitchen. Giles and Joyce were there. Giles had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"They must have left in the night, while we all slept. It says that they need to deal with this alone. I am sorry Buffy. I guess they got scared and never wanted to hurt you," Giles said, handing Buffy the letter.  
  
" 'Dear guys'," Buffy began, " 'I know you wanted all of us to fight together, but this is a battle that Erin and I must fight ourselves. This would put you in too much danger. I am sorry for bringing this danger to your home. Please, I beg of you, stay out if this. This has always been my fight. I care too much for you guys to be hurt on my account. Tara, I'm sorry. Sorry for bringing you into all of this, forgive me. With love, Kat.' Oh my gods! She is going after them herself."  
"What? How can she do that," Willow asked.  
"Because she thinks that she can save us all if her and Erin do this themselves," Tara said, "She wants to save us, even if that means dying herself. Erin will kill herself to join her."  
"Whoa. You mean that they are going to die trying to stop these demons, and if Kat dies, Erin is going to kill herself," Faith asked.  
"Yes."  
  
With that, the four girls ran out of the house and headed towards the warehouse district of Sunnydale. Kat and Erin walked hand in hand through the older buildings.  
  
"You think they're here," Erin asked.  
"Safest place, you know. They can hide easier here."  
"So nice you remember our old haunts child," Manix cackled.  
"Stay with a demon, learn a lot."  
"Well, do you have what you came for? Or did you lose the gumption you once had?"  
"I no longer work for you, Manix! You can tell the bloody council that too."  
"Oh, we know," a voice with a British accent answered.  
"Quentin!"  
  
Quentin Travers, once one of the best in the council, came out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes, child. So glad you remember me."  
"I remember killers, Travers! You killed my mother you son of a bitch!"  
"I had too. She was too much of a liability. Just like the two of you are now. Manix, Kresiaz, kill them."  
"With pleasure, boss," Kresiaz said.  
  
The two demons lunged at Erin and Kat. Kat pushed Erin out of the way, tackling Manix. She knocked him down, then got up quickly, leaping towards Kresiaz. He knocked her down, and headed towards Erin.   
  
"Excuse me, sorry to crash your hell spawn party, but those are my friends, ass munch," a voice boomed.  
  
Everyone looked over and saw Buffy, Faith, Tara and Willow standing at the entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"Is it invitation only, or can anyone come," Faith growled, running full speed at Kresiaz.  
  
She leapt in the air, kicking him across the face. Buffy ran after Manix, spearing him once again into the ground. Tara and Willow ran to get Erin, while Kat turned her full attention to Quentin. She walked up right into his face, smacking him as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh very smart. Attack the man that killed your mother. Extremely brilliant of you."  
"It is. You don't have your goons to hold me back."  
  
Kat punched Quentin across the face, knocking him to the floor. He got up, and while he was bent over, she gave him an ax kick, knocking him back down. She backed up and stared at him.  
  
"Get up, you dick weed, get up!"  
  
Quentin slowly got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. He brushed off his jacket and stared Kat straight in the eyes.  
  
"You really think you can beat me?"  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Kat ran at him again, decking him hard. Meanwhile Faith and Buffy were locked up with the demons. Buffy had Manix in a headlock, and soon, with a quick snap, he fell slumped to the floor. Faith was soon disposing of Kresiaz, snapping his neck as well. The battle between Quentin and Kat raged on. Quentin had gotten a few cheap shots, knocking her once again to the floor. She stood up, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Is that all you got, old man?"  
"No, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Quentin then pulled out a gun, firing a round at Kat. Her body slumped to the ground as he made a quick exit.  
  
"This is far from over, slayers!"  
  
Erin ran quickly to Kat, placing a firm hand over the wound. The wound was right below her left shoulder. Buffy and Faith took off after Quentin to try and stop him, while Tara and Willow ran over to help Erin.  
  
"Is it bad," Willow asked.  
"Yes, and no. It's above the heart, I believe, but we need to get her to a hospital, now!"  
"I'm on it," Tara said, pulling out her cell phone.  
  
She dialed 911 and had an ambulance dispatched to where they were. Willow ripped some cloth from her shirt to help with clotting. Buffy and Faith returned and looked at the girls.  
  
"Is she going to be ok? I mean, oh man," Faith said, fear laced in her voice.  
"The bleeding has slowed, which is a good sign. She is knocked out, and hopefully will stay out till help arrives," Erin said.  
"Erin, promise me something," Buffy said.  
"What?"  
"If she dies, that you will not take your own life."  
"I can't promise that."  
"Promise me, damn it! I am not about to lose you too, ok. I've lost too many people I care about to this destiny. I promise you that Quentin will get what is coming to him, and I plan on dishing out some extra. That bastard is still gonna pay for the test that made me lose my strength, doubt a great man and nearly made me lose my mother and my life."  
"All right," Erin said, her voice broken, "I promise you. Just get that bastard back."  
"I swear on my life I will!"  
  
Then silence. In the distance, the sirens cried out as the ambulance grew closer and closer to the warehouse. Buffy stared out the door Quentin ran out of and glared. They all knew, one way or another, that this was going to be a life or death situation. But for Buffy, Faith and Erin, the wanted Quentin's death, and Buffy swore to her self that she would be there when it was time for him to die.  
  
Faith and Buffy quickly disposed of the two demon bodies by throwing them into the river behind the warehouse. As they did that, the paramedics arrived. Buffy and Faith watched from a distance.  
  
"Do you think this war is far from over," Faith asked Buffy.  
"Hopefully, but you know I can't kill him. Neither can you. I know someone who owes me a big favor. I know she will do it for me."  
"You think she will?"  
"I know it."  
  
Faith and Buffy watched as the paramedics arrived. In pure anger, Buffy turned and walked out, but punched the steel wall as hard as she could. The sound thundered throughout the warehouse. Kat was quickly put on a stretcher and placed in the back of the ambulance. Erin went with her. Willow and Tara walked over to where Faith was. Tara snuggled into Faith, while Willow looked at the dent in the wall.  
  
She went out to find Buffy sitting by the waters edge. Buffy was holding her bruised hand. Willow took it from her and kissed it gently.  
  
"Steel walls don't make for good punching bags."  
"I know. I was just angry and upset."  
"I know, baby, I know."  
"Quentin will die for this. I swear it."  
"Buffy, promise me that you won't take his life."  
"I won't, I swear."  
  
Willow kissed Buffy gently. Faith and Tara walked behind them.  
"Let's go home," Faith said, "we need to get to the hospital, and let everyone know what happened."  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up, helping Willow to her feet. They then all headed off towards the house. 


	8. Life and Death

Chapter 8  
Life and Death  
  
The four girls walked in silence all the way back to the house. Anger and hatred were plastered on the two slayers' face. They walked ahead of Willow and Tara. Tara felt the pain coming from Faith. She pulled Willow close to talk to her.  
  
"I'm scared, Willow," Tara whispered.  
"I know, so am I."  
"I've never seen either of them this bad before."  
"I have. When Faith first came, Buffy and her were rebelling against the council and being wild, it was weird. Faith had this animosity that really scared me. That's why when she first came back I was so angry. She nearly killed me, nearly killed Buffy, and tried to kill Angel. But that wasn't her, I know that now. She was lost and confused. Hopefully, neither of them will take his life."  
"You don't think they will, do you?"  
"Goddess I hope not. After they accidentally killed the mayor's assistant, Buffy was lost in guilt, and Faith, well; we know what happened there. I don't think they can do it, honestly. Buffy said something about someone owing her a favor. I pray she was right."  
  
Tara nodded as they went back to silence. After awhile, they reached home, Giles was waiting for them when they arrived.   
  
"What happened? Where is Kat and Erin?"  
"He shot her, Giles. That bastard Quentin shot her," Buffy cried.  
  
Giles hugged her tightly to comfort her. Faith ran inside and grabbed her car keys.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get going. We need to know what is going on."  
"Yes, Faith is right. Get to the hospital. I will stay here till Joyce gets home and then we will meet you there. I will let the group know what is going on."  
  
Buffy nodded and let Giles go. She ran to the car and got in. Tara and Willow followed. Faith got into the car and started it up. She quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital. Giles quickly went inside the house and was about to make a phone call when Angel stopped him.  
  
"No, Giles. We can't," Angel said.  
"What do you mean Angel?"  
"Do not call the council. This is in their hands now and they have to deal with it."  
"But I must do something."  
"No Giles. All you can do is allow them to do what they wish."  
"Do you think they will kill him?"  
"No, never. They aren't killers, and I know because I saved Faith. They will find a way."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now get a hold of the group and let them know what is going on. And Giles let them handle this. They need to."  
  
Giles nodded and called Xander. At the hospital, Kat was rushed into emergency surgery. Erin had just finished giving the head nurse all of Kat's information. The four girls arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. They all started looking for Erin. Willow spotted her and ran over to her. Erin stood up and hugged Willow tightly.  
  
"She's in surgery right now. They haven't told me much about the situation."  
"Don't worry Erin. She is a really strong young woman. If anyone can survive, its her," Faith said.  
"I pray that you're right."  
"Me too."  
  
Buffy placed a gentle hand on Erin's shoulder. Erin looked at her.  
  
"Remember your promise ok. And I will get Quentin for you. I swear on my life I will."  
"Thanks, Buffy."  
"I know what it is like to nearly lose the woman you love. And I do anything to help my friends."  
  
Erin let go of Willow and hugged Buffy tightly. Buffy wrapped her arms around Erin to comfort her. Tara had walked away to find a nurse. She really wanted to know the status of the wound. Willow went to go find Tara. She found her talking to a nurse. Tara sighed and walked away, bumping into Willow.  
  
"Tara, you all right?"  
"She's still in the OR, but they moved her upstairs. The bullet didn't hit her heart, so that is a plus."  
"Yeah. That is always a good thing. Buffy is comforting Erin. And Faith is just looking lost. Go to her, ok."  
  
Tara nods and they walked back to the waiting room. Tara went over and wrapped her arms around Faith. Faith held on tightly to her lover, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"If anything ever happened to you, Tara, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
"Nothing will happen as long as I have you."  
  
Faith kissed Tara gently on the lips, holding on to her.  
  
"You tamed me when no one else could. Not even Angel could tame me. But you did. Tara, you are everything I have ever wanted in life. I thank the goddess every day."  
"As do I, for you."  
  
Faith smiled at the blonde Wiccan, kissing her forehead gently. Willow walked back to Buffy and Erin. Buffy looked up at Willow.  
  
"Look after her. I need to go out for awhile."  
"Where are you going Buffy?"  
"A debt that needs to be repaid."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
"What about Faith?"  
"She needs to stay here. Just in case Quentin decides to show up. You would be defenseless if both us went. Besides, the woman who owes me the favor does not like Faith very much."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know really. But I gotta fly. I'll be back later."  
  
With a quick kiss, Buffy was gone. Faith and Tara headed over to the other two.  
  
"Where did B go?"  
"To get her wild card, so to speak."  
"Alone?"  
"Faith, she made it clear for you to stay here. Quentin could come to try and finish the job. She knows what she is doing. That is the thing about Buffy, she's always had a plan."  
"Hope your right Red, I really do."  
  
Buffy ran to the cemetery and headed to one of the crypts. She entered the one she needed too, and stood at the entrance.  
  
"I know you are here, come out. It is just me."  
"The dark one isn't with you," a heavy Irish accented woman asked.  
"She is taking care of some friends."  
"What is it you want, Slayer?"  
"Moira, I need you to take care of someone."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you owe me, big time. When you do this for me, you can go where ever you want to."  
"I can go home?"  
"Yes Moira, you can go home."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Kill this man."  
  
Buffy took out a picture of Quentin Travers and Moira took it.  
  
"Can I keep this picture?"  
"Yes. Will you do it?"  
"Aye. You saved my life and gave me a chance to repay you. Thank you Slayer. I still owe you so much for allowing me to live."  
"One last thing, tell him that his death was on my order. I don't care how you do it, just make it extremely painful. When you finished the job, you can stay or go, but I know how you want to get home. Be safe Moira, and thank you."  
  
Buffy hugged Moira and left. Moira studied the picture and waited for the sun to be completely set before she left. She wasn't a vampire; she was a half-breed demon Buffy had saved from the Initiative. She owed Buffy more than just killing this man. But she would do this for her friend. Back at the hospital the group arrived, except for Giles, Angel and Joyce.  
  
Buffy came back after about an hour of being gone. She looked at Willow and just nodded. Willow knew what that meant and she told Erin and Tara. Faith went over to Buffy.  
  
"Things work out ok," Faith asked.  
"Yeah. She'll do it for me. It is all taken care of."  
"Good. I don't want that bastard to get off easily."  
"Trust me, he won't."  
  
Xander walked over to Buffy and Faith.  
  
"What happened?"  
"They wanted to take Quentin on their own, and she got shot. We got there to defeat the demons, but Quentin got away. He won't be alive for long," Buffy said.  
"Buff, you aren't thinking of killing him yourself are you?"  
"No. I have a friend who owes me big time to do it. She hates anyone who wants to kill her, and well Quentin will be on the top of her list now."  
"Good, just checking. We don't need anyone flying off the handle here."  
"Well, if you were there Xand, you'd fly off the handle too," Faith added.  
"Your right, I probably would have."  
  
Xander sighed and walked away, back to Cordelia. Faith bit her tongue.  
  
"Sorry B."  
"Faith, it's ok. We are all upset. You and I were there, he wasn't, you know. And Travers will pay. He will know why Moira killed him. And he will know for eternity that he has made the wrong choices in life."  
  
Faith nodded as the doctor came out.  
  
"Which one of you is Erin Mendall?"  
"I am," Erin said, standing up.  
"Your partner is in stable condition and is improving by the hour. It missed her heart and she will be released in a few days time. She is now on the third floor, in the Recovery ward. Everything is going to be all right, Ms. Mendall."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"Not a problem. You can go visit her now, if you like."  
  
The doctor turned to walk away. Tara walked to Erin and hugged her tightly.  
  
"She's going to be just fine," Tara said.  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Erin sighed and squeezed Tara tighter. Everyone else sighed with relief. Buffy walked over to Erin.  
  
"Go on. I'll bet she's waiting for you," Buffy said.  
"What about you?"  
"We'll wait for my mom and the others to show. To tell them the news, ya know. Besides, you should see her first."  
"Thanks Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled as Erin walked to the elevator. Buffy looked over at the group.  
  
"You guys can head out if you want. I am sticking around; cause I don't know where ass-wipe is hanging out at. And he may just want to show his ugly face around here."  
"Let us know how she's doing, ok," Xander asked.  
"You got it. See you guys later."  
  
The group left, leaving Tara, Willow, Buffy and Faith. Buffy went and sat down on one of the seats, sighing. Willow sat next to her.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
"I'd feel better once that bastard is dead and buried."  
"I know, Buffy. He'll get what is coming to him."  
"I wish I could be there for that. But knowing me, I'd try to stop it. I want him dead."  
"Don't worry, B," Faith started, "if this wild card owes you, then she'll do it."  
"I know, I know."  
  
All the girls sat there in silence till Giles showed up. He and Joyce came and went to talk to the girls. They told him what was going on, and a wave of relief washed over Giles and Joyce. Buffy then headed upstairs to find Erin. She found the room and peered in. She saw Erin holding Kat's hand. She smiled and entered quietly.  
  
"How is she," Buffy whispered?  
"Good. She just drifted off to sleep. It's the pain medication. They think she'll be out of here soon."  
"That's good. I know we'll help you take care of her. She is family, we have too."  
"Family?"  
"Hey, you fight evil, in my eyes that makes you family and an official member of the Scoobie Gang."  
  
Erin smiled at Buffy. Then she looked out the window, hearing a weird singing. Buffy heard it too.  
  
"Wow, whom ever that is has a very powerful set of lungs to be heard here."  
"Yeah, wow. Its Gaelic."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know the woman singing it. Her name is Moira, a half demon from Ireland. I saved her life. I just couldn't kill her. She does have a soul. And she fights on our side. I just didn't know before hand. A demon thug tried to kill her and I came to her rescue. She sings on this day every month. It is her burial song."  
"Burial song?"  
"Her lover died. She misses her greatly."  
"That is sad."  
"Yes, I know. And she can't wait to return to Ireland, to mourn properly."  
"When can she do that?"  
"When Travers is dead."  
"He will pay for this. I don't care who he works for, or what he does. He tried to kill me and my girlfriend."  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
Buffy placed a gentle hand on Erin's shoulder. Erin looked up at the slayer and smiled. Buffy smiled back then looked towards Kat, sighing slightly. Buffy left Erin alone and headed down to the lobby. Erin stayed there with Kat for the next couple of days. Both Faith and Buffy took turns watching the hospital for Travers, while Giles gave the hospital his picture and requested no one to see Kat except for them.  
  
A week later, a very quiet week at that, Kat was allowed to go home. After much deliberation, Kat and Erin went back to Kat's apartment, while Tara and Faith made a residence in the Summers' spare bedroom. That night, Buffy walked alone in the graveyard. Moira was there, waiting for her.  
  
"He's gone," Moira said, sadly.  
"Gone?"  
"As in he left California. He is back in England, according to my sources."  
"Thank you Moira. Go home, ok."  
"Nay. I made a promise to ye slayer, and I tend on keeping it. My lover is in my heart, and I'll get home one day. And thank ye for your concern. Now, go home and tell them that he's gone. I'll let ya know when he comes back."  
"Thanks Moira."  
  
With that, Buffy ran off into the night, towards home. When she got there, she saw that Erin and Kat were there. When she went inside, everyone stared at her.  
"Where have you been Buffy," Joyce asked, "did you forget about the dinner party?"  
"No, I didn't. But I had business to attend to, very important business regarding Quentin."  
"What about that bastard," Kat growled.  
"My source tells me he has left and returned to England. She'll let me know if and when he comes back."  
"Can your source be trusted," Giles asked.  
"She is very respected amongst her kind, so yes, she can be trusted."  
"Buffy can I speak to you alone please," Willow asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and they headed out onto the porch.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Remember that phone call I got? Well it was Moira, and if I told you, you most likely would have liked to tag along and meet her, but that would have scared her off. She trusts me and me only. She doesn't even like Faith. I'm sorry Wills."  
"Its ok. I was just worried. I mean we hadn't heard from Quentin, Angel went home, and I was just worried."  
"I wasn't gone more than a half hour. But I understand your concern. If and when he returns, he'll realize that his shadow horse has come to take him to hell."  
"Shadow horse?"  
"Navajo myth about death. If you are near death, you see your shadow horse come to take you to the after life. I did minor in mythology."  
"Is this the person you got to take care of Quentin?"  
"Yes, Moira is going to kill him. Then she can finally go home, even though I told her she could tonight. She said she would do this for me, the leave. She'll get home one day."  
"Slayer, we got trouble," she heard a voice yell.  
"Moira?"  
  
In the distance they saw Moira run at them full speed. She crashed onto the lawn and got up. She shook her short ebony hair and stared at Willow and Buffy.  
  
"Moira, what is it?"  
"After ye left, one of my sources came to me. She had just gotten a call from her sister, who is an insider on the council that they are scrambling together a small army to come here and put an end to you and your loves."  
"Son of a bitch. When do they leave for here?"  
"She said soon. They'll be here within forty-eight hours slayer. Anything I can do to help?"  
"Know of anyone who will ally themselves with the slayer and fight for good?"  
  
She gave them both a feral grin.  
  
"Aye lass. They'll be here shortly. They'll do anything to kill some English bastards who try to take away their lives when they are no different from you or I. My Celts will help us. I will rally them and return tomorrow night."  
"Thank you Moira."  
  
Moira disappeared into the night and Buffy had her slayer face on.  
  
"Game time." 


	9. The Games Begin

Chapter 9  
The Games Begin  
  
Buffy and Willow headed into the house, and again everyone stared at her.  
  
"Who shouted," Faith asked.  
"Moira. Faith, get on the phone to Angel and Wesley. Tell them that the council is raising an army to get the girls. We need all the help we can get. Giles, I need you to get any weapons and such that you have together in a safe house, the old vault where we used to lock Oz up in. Then find any of your loyal friends and get the inside scoop. Erin and Kat, go home now, get what ever you can and bring it here. Tomorrow night we'll be making the mansion home base. Willow, you call the gang and let them know what's up. Mom, could you go on a food run in case we find our selves holed up in the mansion for awhile?"  
  
Everyone stared at Buffy. Giles smiled at the leadership she was showing. She knew how to get these people moving. Joyce realized just how strong her daughter really was, and nodded at the request. Buffy then looked to Tara.  
  
"You are with me spell girl."  
"Why not me," Willow asked.  
"Wills, I need you to hack into the mainframe and put our names on the lease of mansion. We'll pay for it later, but for right now to be safe, I need you to do that. Also hack those bastards mainframe and see what you can pick apart what in gods name they are doing."  
"Ok."  
"All right, lets get this show on the road. Come on, Tara."  
  
Buffy and Tara took off in Buffy's jeep, heading to the local magic shop. The owner knew them and allowed them to get what ever they needed, knowing she would be paid back later. They entered the shop and saw the shopkeeper still up.  
  
"Evening ladies," she called out.  
"Merry meet, Priestess Elaine," Tara said sweetly.  
"Merry meet my child. What are you after tonight?"  
"Any mystical weapons you could lend us? I'll clean them up afterwards and return them. Also warning spells, to let us know whether demons or human are approaching."  
"Going to war little one?"  
"Simply put, yes."  
  
She stared in the slayer's eyes and knew that she wasn't lying.  
  
"Tara, a book for warning spells is upstairs. Buffy, come with me."  
  
They both nodded and Buffy followed her. They went into a back room. On the shelf, Buffy saw a beautiful detailed sword. Elaine went to get it and brought it back to Buffy.  
  
"This will protect you. I have been meaning to give it to you for some time. You are a strong warrior Buffy Summers. The goddess made a good choice in making you her champion. Good luck in your quest."  
"Thank you."  
  
Buffy held the sword, while Elaine went to get the sheath. It felt like the sword was made for her. After getting the sheath, they headed to the main room. Tara was waiting with a few books.  
  
"Blessed be my children, and may Gaia watch over you."  
"Blessed be," Buffy and Tara said in unison.  
  
Then they left. They made another stop, but Tara stayed in the car. Buffy headed into Willy's bar and walked to the bar.  
  
"Slayer, what can I do you for?"  
"Cut the chat Willy, I need info and I need it now."  
"Word is the council is after the two girls you are protecting. An army of demons is coming together to help the council; in return the council lets them live in peace. While another small band of half demons form an army to help you."  
"Sounds about right. Any weapons lying around Willy?"  
"Let me check the back."  
  
After a few minutes Willy came back with a giant crate of weapons. It included stakes, crossbows, axes, small daggers and swords. The slayer handed him some money and was off. She carried the box and placed it in the back. She hopped into the driver's seat and looked to Tara.  
  
"You looked terrified."  
"No. We all knew this was going to happen one day. But why now?"  
"I promise Faith will come home to you, so will Willow Kat and Erin. Tara, I asked you to come with me, cause well, I know you wouldn't fight me on this. But if anything happens to me, take care of Willow and mom for me. I know they love you like family."  
"Buffy I can't promise that."  
"Please. I need to know that they'll be taken care of if something happens to me."  
  
Tara looked down, then back at Buffy. She knew Buffy was the leader and the glue of the group. Why she was asking her this, she didn't know. Then with a heavy sigh, she nodded.  
  
"Ok Buffy, I'll take care of them for you. Now promise me something."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
"I promise."  
  
Tara smiled as they pulled away from the bar and headed home. They whole group was there, as Giles was filling them in on the information he had gotten. Angel and Wes were on their way. Willow was still taking care of the hacking part. Erin and Kat had just returned a few minutes after Tara and Buffy. They had their stuff with them. Buffy told them they could store it in the basement for now.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. It was the past, present and future Scooby gang, all gathered to help save the world once again. And as soon as Angel and Wes arrived, the gang would almost be complete, almost. Many people she knew had fallen when allied with her. And with this battle starting to head at them full force, she swore silently that their deaths would not be in vain.  
  
"We have had many battles together, and we have lost people we have cared about along the way. Kendra, Jenny Calendar, so on and so on. Some were members of our gang and some were just bystanders. I know that this isn't our last battle, but it is one of the most important ones of our lives. This council has run Faith and I ragged. I nearly lost you all, many times because of being the slayer, and because of the council. And as the battle draws near, if any of you want to back out, feel free. I will never hold it against you."  
"No way Buff. It's time to get down and dirty with these buggers. Its pay back time," Xander said, with one of his goof grins, "They nearly killed you, messed up your life. So lets kick a little British butt."  
"Besides, we all deserve a chance to prove ourselves to them, again," Oz added.  
"No one will run Buffy. You are the heart and soul of this group, of this family. You are the glue that keeps us together. You are our leader, and if we had to, we'd follow you into hell, and you would most likely rescue us. What is past is past, and the future is tomorrow. Carpe Diem, Buffy, let us seize the day," Tara said.  
"We'll show them that we will never give up Buffy," Kat said.  
"No matter at what the price," Faith added.  
  
Buffy watched her friends and smiled. She knew that they finally had made it. They finally had a chance to prove themselves once more, and prove to themselves that together, they could over come anything.  
  
"Carpe Diem," Buffy said with a sly grin.  
"Carpe Diem," the group shouted.  
  
Buffy smiled at them, knowing that these people were her family, souls united. They all headed into their own little things, while waiting for Angel and company to get there. Willow and Tara started digging into the spell books, while Willow still hacked into the council's mainframe.  
  
Erin and Kat were resting upstairs, and the rest were outside, sparring. Buffy was really enjoying watching this. Faith came up next to her.  
  
"You love this, don't you," Faith asked.  
"Love what? Getting ready for war? No. But I love to see when our family comes together."  
"Your family, Buffy. This is your family."  
"No, this is our family. All of us created this family, so it's our family. You included Faith. You have really showed your true colors. You've really proved to us."  
"Yeah, but you brought us together. You made us come together, in the common fight. Hell you introduced me to Tara. You even gave me a second chance, that means so much to me."  
"You deserved it."  
"Thanks Buffy. Angel should be here with some troops too, huh?"  
"Yeah. Cordelia went with my mom to get food. Xander and Oz are with Giles, sparring. The kids are resting and our witches are taking care of some important stuff."  
"And you have your half demon rallying the troops for us too."  
"Yeah. Moira knows many who want to take a crack at those jerks."  
"Good."  
  
Buffy smiled over at Faith, then looked over at Tara and Willow, cracking down hard on both the computer and spell books. Buffy then watches the guys spar. Xander and Oz were using sticks, fencing with Giles. Emma was also watching, laughing as Xander tackled Giles.  
  
"Easy boy, don't kill me," Giles chuckled.  
"Well, I want to be ready," Xander replied.  
"Yeah, well, I don't think they are football players, Xander, unless some football players have been vamped recently," Oz said.  
"Better check the papers, if there were, we could bring footballs and fake them out."  
"True, we could, but if there aren't, then it would just be pointless. Better stick to stakes and crossbows."  
"Good idea."  
"Are we done," Giles said, "because we should be preparing."  
"Ok, old man, lets go," Xander said, playfully.  
  
Giles grinned and lunged towards Xander, slashing at his chest. Buffy and Faith smile at the sight. Then Buffy turned, walking to Willow.  
  
"Hey babe how goes it?"  
"Well, the mansion is ours, and I can't find anything yet in the council's mainframe. But we have got some interesting spells ready. They won't know what hit them. How is everything else?"  
"Well the boys are fighting, and the kids are asleep."  
"The kids," Tara asked.  
"Erin and Kat. I let them rest in our room."  
"That's ok. They've had a rough time so far, and now with this war approaching, they'll need it," Willow responded.  
"It's funny, we prepare for a war that no one else knows about. We save the world, and no one realizes that it was under attack."  
"That is just how it is, and how it should be. I think people would panic majorly if they knew that what goes bump in the night is real," Tara said.  
"Yeah, I agree with you on that. Keep up the good work. I need to go take a long break."  
  
Willow nodded and turned back to the computer. Faith sat next to Tara, helping her any way she could, while Buffy went upstairs. She went into Tara and Faiths room, crashing down on the bed. She needed a nap badly, because she was on slayer autopilot ever since hearing about this damned attack. She constantly became worried about the innocent people getting caught up in this mess. She knew that humans were going to fight as well, but mainly demons.  
  
She didn't want to drag her family through another senseless war. She finally thought all of this was over, but now. The council had to stick its nose into their business. They had to hire this girl to kill them, making this attack more personal. Buffy sighed when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to get sleep, and she knew that Angel would be there soon.  
  
She walked put of the room and headed to the shower, to at least get some tension released with the warm water to relax her muscles. As she let the warm water run over her body, she thought about Angel, and how much he really meant to her. She felt bad when he came back and she kept it a secret, even from Willow. Even though she loved Willow with all her heart, the fact that Angelus' henchmen attacked the library and hurt Willow, Xander, took Giles and killed Kendra.  
  
She felt guilty for that. She should have protected her friends, instead of trying to find Angelus and taking him down. But after the attack on her friends, she was ready. Even when she was accused of murder, having her mom being angry with her, she finally knew what she had to do. That was to take down Angelus, not matter how she had to do it.   
  
She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear Willow come in and join her. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"I figured I'd come join you," Willow whispered.  
"I didn't want to be alone."  
"I know. You're worried, big time, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. I'm afraid of the innocent people that are going to get dragged into this."  
"You mean us?"  
"Yes and no. We've fought so many wars, and we've lost so much. I just wish for once we could be left alone."  
"I know the feeling Buffy, I honestly do."  
  
Buffy leaned into Willow's body, feeling the warmth and love from her beloved. It had been awhile since they had a moment just to themselves in a long time, especially with everything that has been occurring lately. They broke the embrace and finished with the shower. They got dressed and then headed downstairs. Angel and Wesley greeted them both.  
  
"Angel, it's good to see you," Buffy said, "you too, Wesley."  
"I wish it was under different circumstances," Angel replied.  
"Yeah, me too. How goes the detective business?"  
"Really well. We have a good staff. Gunn and Fred will be arriving soon, with Lorn. They had to wait till he closed the club to come. And Fred is a girl, just to let you know. Cordy knows her."  
"Yeah, Cordelia has been doing good work with us, even if she is together with Xander," Wesley joked.  
"Yeah. They are doing really well together," Willow said, "The distance gets tough sometimes, especially when Cordy disappeared and you went after her. Xander was beside himself, but we took care of him."  
"Well we're glad that we got everything back to normal, thought it was nice to be able to walk in the day time," Angel said.  
"Well that was a long time ago, and I'm glad everything is working out for us now. I'm pretty sure they'll get married. I am pretty happy that Anya left, even if she helped out. Man her and Cordy when at it, fighting over Xander. The poor boy never thought that would ever happen," Buffy said.  
"Neither did we," Willow added.  
  
Willow grinned as Cordelia and Joyce entered the house with bags of groceries. Joyce looked at Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Boys, there is more stuff in the back of my car, be a dear and bring it in," Joyce asked.  
"Yes ma'am," Angel and Wesley answered in unison.  
  
Angel and Wesley went to Joyce's car and opened the back. They nearly fainted at the amount of food she had bought. They called over Giles, Xander and Oz to help. Within a few trips, all of the food was inside. Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Joyce were putting the food away. Tara and Faith still worked on spells, and Emma went to help them. Erin and Kat were still asleep, and that really didn't seem to bother anyone.  
  
Everyone, except Kat and Erin, gathered around the living room to start planning the pending war that lay ahead of them. 


End file.
